


fashion victim

by keithundead



Series: fletchers [1]
Category: JONAS, Set It Off (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, High School, Jealousy, M/M, episode rewrite, im debating whether or not to make this a collection or not, jawsten, so enjoy what i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/pseuds/keithundead
Summary: jawn has a date. awsten has free time.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Jawn Rocha, Maxx Danziger/Jawn Rocha
Series: fletchers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950868
Kudos: 3





	fashion victim

Okay, let’s get one thing straight:

Awsten Knight does not, not even in the slightest bit, have a crush on his best friend.

That would be dangerous, that would ruin their friendship (if he did, in this hypothetical), and it would ruin the band. It’s not like they don’t go to the same school together, work together, and spend a not-just-friendly (though he swears it is) amount of time together. If Awsten were to pursue how he felt (not that he felt that way), all of that would disappear in a puff of smoke. Nearly 12 years of friendship would go down the drain, and they still need a stylist at the end of the day.

With this being known, Awsten tries and tries and tries to look away when Jawn (aforementioned best friend) and Maxx, the captain of the football team, start flirting up a storm. In the middle of their mandatory Fletchers meeting. In front of everyone who happened to pass by the band and their stylist in the hallway- Awsten begins to wonder if Jawn has any manners at all. Awsten takes back the thought, of course Jawn has manners, he’s the one that taught him silencing everyone before he burped “wasn’t gentlemanly,” or whatever that meant.

Maxx Danziger on the other hand, that guy fucking sucks. With his stupid grin every time he eyes  _ his  _ Jawn, his dumb letterman jacket and the way he combs his ridiculous blond hair against the natural part. The way he looks at Jawn like he’s about to devour him right then and there, in front of the whole school. It made Awsten sick to his stomach, nauseated at the thought of Maxx actually pressing his foul lips to Jawn’s perfectly glossed ones- it just didn’t make any sense. Not to mention the way Jawn was damn near swept off his adorable little heels whenever Maxx came around, asking him about Shakespeare assignments and whatnot.

_ “All I know is, Juliet’s a girl and Romeo’s a dude.” _

_ Then he giggles, fucking giggling like some ditzy schoolgirl. _

The way Awsten sizes up Maxx after that exchange, when he leaves and tells Jawn to “stay beautiful” (as if Jawn could ever stop, asshole), is enough to make Steve and Kyle smirk to themselves in the “corner” of their Fletchers meeting. Awsten felt like he was going to bite Maxx’s head off, and he should’ve! That’s  _ his  _ best friend, and his attention shouldn’t be on some airhead football player. Bastard. The way he stares makes it no surprise to Kyle or Steve when Jawn asks his opinion on a pair of pants.

_ “So, these are the pants you’ll be wearing.” _

_ “I love them.” _

_ “I know, right? Maxx Danziger wears these-” _

_ “Except for the color, the size, the belt loop… actually I kind of hate them.” _

Normally, he would’ve never been so blunt with Jawn; he loves every ensemble he’s ever worn on stage, or to a function, or in this case, to meet the prime minister of England. It’s nothing new when he throws a fit over Maxx and Jawn going to see some chick flick together, or when he sits alone with nothing to do because of that date they went on, but it is new when Awsten decides to let his actions speak for themself.

So here he is, seven o’clock at night, having a near panic attack because he scribbled all over the shirt that Jawn took so much time sewing and tailoring for him. It was bad enough that he had a reputation for ruining things, but something that came from the blood, sweat, and tears of his own friend? Heartbreaking- absolutely heartbreaking. But when Jawn shows up, things feel less devastating, and he’s almost proud of himself for making him miss out on a date with Maxx the Douche. Well, Maxx isn’t exactly a douche (at least, he doesn’t try to be), just like how Awsten doesn’t exactly have a crush on his band’s stylist.

“A pen mark? Oh, please. I can get that out.” he holds out a perfectly manicured hand to Awsten. “Hand it here.”

“See, the thing is…” Awsten trails off, fiddling with his jacket strings and wishing he could’ve gone to see that action movie with Kyle and Steve.

_ “Dude, there’s a scene where a car jumps over a car, that jumps over _ another  _ car!” _

Steve holds his bucket of stale popcorn close to his chest, and Kyle facepalms at the build up to whatever it is Awsten’s done this time.

“I thought I could take the stain out, so I put the shirt in the wash.” Awsten says quickly, closing his eyes so he couldn’t face Jawn’s disappointed gaze.

“You put the  _ shirt  _ in the wash?” when he opens his eyes, Jawn looks like he’s about to have a heart attack.

“But then the shirt didn’t match the pants, so I put the pants in the wash.”

“You put the  _ pants  _ in the wash?” Jawn clutches his blazer sleeve tight against his body, afraid he might lose control of the situation if he doesn’t hold on to something. Steve is still watching the showdown with his popcorn.

“But then nothing matched anything, so I put everything in the wash!” he points to a pile of all blue, all soiled clothing in the corner of the room.

Jawn screams, not out of fear, but out of tragedy- despair, even. Making Kyle jump and Steve spill his entire bucket of popcorn on the floor was all part of being a damsel in distress, apparently. Without wanting to be too dramatic, Jawn touches his forehead with the back of his hand while fainting and landing on the popcorn-ridden carpet. Steve and Kyle’s eyes widen, taking a step back to witness the full extent of what Awsten was able to do with permanent ink.

Jawn is on the floor, a sobbing mess that Awsten feels guilty for loving (not in  _ that  _ way). His styled and perfected red hair spilling over his face and shoulders, faint tears trailing down his face. Not to mention his skirt shifted a bit when he fell down, exposing the black shorts he wore underneath, and his tacky (but never out of style) heels. He felt like he actually pushed Jawn down this time.

Awsten sighs; come to think of it, he’s glad he didn’t see that action movie.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I FINALLY DID IT COULD YALL BELIEVE IT'S SO SHORT. ANYWAY I HAD SO MUCH FUN REWRITING THIS BECAUSE NOTHING MAKES ME LAUGH HARDER THAN THIS EPISODE. HAVE FUN JONAS HEADS!


End file.
